1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding, and, more particularly, to fitted bedding in the form of a fitted lower sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fitted bed sheets and mattress covers are well known, for example it is known for a fitted bed sheet to have an end pocket to receive an end of a mattress and hooks and eyes to secure the bottom of the pocket to the mattress. Other examples are mattress covers with elastic straps across the corners fitting underneath a mattress. And in a similar fashion mattress covers having elastic edges that fit under the mattress. Methods for production of fitted sheets are known, for example, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,344 where a method and apparatus is disclosed to fabricate fitted bedding covers from a generally rectangular blank textile material, which accommodates mattress corners and allows for the application of elastic to selected portions of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,832 discloses a fitted bed sheet prepared from a rectangular blank of textile material including the cutting of V-shaped portions from the rectangular sheet.
Often what is done to hold a fitted mattress cover or sheet onto a bed is to utilize an elastic system or other mechanical devices to hold the bedding on the mattress. The elastic systems degrade through multiple washings. Mechanical devices break, bend and separate from sheets as they are handled and laundered.
What is needed in the art is a method to hold fitted bedding onto a mattress that is as durable as the bedding itself.